Pièce manquante
by lexiane
Summary: Et si pour une fois, le destin était vraiment du coté de Tess ? Une fin de saison 2 différente...


**Titre **: PIECE MANQUANTE

**Auteur** : lexi

**Disclamer** : Roswell appartient à Melinda Metz, Jason Katims, UPN, etc… pas à moi. Seule cette histoire l'est.

**Pairing** : Max & Tess – même si je n'ai rien de particulier contre Liz, je suis allergique au couple qu'elle forme avec Max.

**Résumé** : Une fin de saison 2 différente de celle de la série… Parce que j'aime le personnage de Tess et son couple avec Max, et parce que ce que les scénaristes en ont fait dans _The Departure_ me reste encore en travers de la gorge, même après tout ce temps ! Je persiste à penser que la série aurait été bien plus intéressante si certaines choses s'y étaient passées différemment…

Les pensées et les flashbacks sont en italique.

* * *

- Max, stop ! C'était Tess. Tess a tué Alex. Elle a contrôlé l'esprit d'Alex et l'a envoyé à Las Cruces pour décoder le livre, mais il a échappé à son influence et elle l'a tué !

_Non ! Non non non non non ! Non, pas maintenant, pas après tout…_

Tess sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir et elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les regards que lui lançaient Max et Isabel. Celui de Max surtout. Parce qu'elle savait comment il la regardait, comment il allait… Il allait la détester.

_Mais a-t-il jamais vraiment arrêté ? Sur cette planète, je n'ai jamais été autre chose que celle qui a mis un terme à sa merveilleuse histoire d'amour..._

Kyle et Michael franchirent la porte, suivis de Liz et de Maria. Tess eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver devant le peloton d'exécution.

- C'est vrai, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu ! s'exclama Kyle, l'air aussi furieux que meurtri.

Tess put sentir sa douleur, le genre de douleur née d'une trahison inattendue. Elle savait l'effet que ça faisait. Elle connaissait les moindres recoins de cette sensation. La peine qu'on ressent lorsqu'on comprend qu'on meurt par la faute d'une personne à qui on faisait confiance. La peine qu'on ressent en voyant l'homme qui a juré de vous aimer jusqu'à la fin des mondes déclarer sa flamme à une autre…

Mais elle n'avait encore jamais infligé cette peine à quiconque. Quoique les gens disent, quoi qu'ils pensent d'elle – Max, Isabel, Michael, Liz, Maria – elle n'avait jamais trahi qui que ce soit. Elle avait toujours fait en sorte de plaire à tout le monde. De ne pas renier son coté extraterrestre pour Nasedo. De renier son coté extraterrestre pour que Max puisse vivre cette vie normale à laquelle il aspirait tant. Et aujourd'hui…

_Regarde-nous, Max. Regarde ce qu'on est devenu. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi…_

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais rien dit ? demanda Max à Kyle, interloqué.

Tess sursauta, avant d'afficher un sourire amer. Bien sûr… Pas un instant il ne lui accorderait le bénéfice du doute, trop heureux qu'il était de trouver un prétexte pour s'éloigner d'elle. Et après tout, c'était vrai, elle avait tué Alex. Elle repoussa au loin la vague de remords et de regrets qui l'envahissait, la voix de Nasedo résonnant dans sa tête.

_Ne laisse pas les émotions prendre le dessus. Les émotions sont des faiblesses réservées aux humains…_

Mais elle était humaine, en partie tout du moins. C'était quelque chose que Nasedo n'avait jamais compris. Et même alors, dans sa vie d'avant, les émotions avaient toujours compté. Toujours.

- Parce qu'elle me contrôlait, répondit Kyle. Comme ça, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Comme ça, personne ne saurait ce qu'elle avait fait. Comme ça, elle serait en sécurité.

Il se tourna vers elle, les yeux douloureux.

- Tu vivais dans ma maison, tu étais comme ma soeur, cria-t-il presque, accusateur. Comment as-tu pu m'utiliser de cette façon ? Comment ai-je pu te considérer comme un membre de ma famille ?

En d'autres circonstances, ces mots auraient été autant de coups de poignard pour Tess, mais là, tout de suite, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était bien trop engourdie pour ça.

_Je vous en prie, je veux juste rentrer chez moi…_

- Combien de temps reste-t-il ? demanda Max, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
- Dix minutes, répondit Michael, les yeux fixés sur l'horloge.

* * *

_- Combien de temps reste-t-il, Rath ?  
__- Dix minutes, Majesté. Ensuite, on ne pourra plus rien faire, ils auront atteint le palais._

_Le Roi considéra un instant son premier lieutenant en silence._

_- Je veux que tu emmènes Ava loin d'ici. Elle passe en priorité sur le reste.  
__- Non !_

_La Reine se précipita vers lui, le visage baigné de larmes._

_- Je ne pars pas sans toi !_

_Zan se pencha vers elle et repoussa une mèche blonde de son visage avec tendresse._

_- Ava, mon amour… Je ne peux pas me battre en te sachant ici. S'il devait t'arriver quelque chose_… _Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, tu comprends ?_

* * *

Max se massa la tempe d'une main, les images s'évanouissant dans sa tête aussi vite qu'elles étaient arrivées. Il se tourna vers Tess, son esprit oscillant entre présent et passé, désespérant de comprendre.

- Est-ce que tu as tué Alex ?

Elle le regarda en silence un moment, les yeux pleins de larmes, et il se surprit à prier avec ferveur pour que la réponse soit négative. Il voulait juste…

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Il y a encore quelques semaines, j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de la laisser m'approcher, et maintenant…_

Mais il savait ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis leur nuit à l'observatoire, c'est comme si elles se superposaient. Tess et Ava, si différentes et si semblables à la fois… Elles étaient comme autant de pièces d'un puzzle qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconstituer et c'était en train de le rendre dingue.

_Dis juste non._

- Je ne voulais pas, j'aimerais… Mais oui, je l'ai fait.

Et pour la seconde fois de sa vie, il eut l'impression que son monde tombait en ruine.

* * *

_- Je ne voulais pas, Zan, je te jure que je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer…, dit-elle, dévastée, détruite. Je voulais juste…_

_Il tourna la tête vers sa soeur, cette sœur qu'il adorait et qui venait de les mener à leur perte. Son regard revint se poser sur le visage de la jeune femme qui reposait dans ses bras et ce fut comme si on lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine._

_- Ava…_

_Elle était si belle. Ses yeux bleus dans lesquelles il mourrait d'envie de se noyer, sa peau si pâle qu'elle en paraissait translucide… Trop pâle. Elle était en train de mourir._

_Son esprit et son corps tous entiers se rebellèrent à cette idée et il glissa la main contre son ventre, fermant déjà les yeux._

_- Non._

_Il sentit sa main, déjà trop faible, s'enrouler autour de son poignet, repoussant son bras._

_- C'est trop tard pour moi, et tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces pour affronter ce qu'il y a dehors, murmura-t-elle. Pour l'affronter, lui.  
__- Ava… Non._

_Elle lui sourit, luttant pour refouler ses larmes._

_- C'est notre monde, notre peuple. Ne le laisse pas gagner. Juste…_

_Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. C'était trop dur. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver._

_- Beijan shat…, murmura-t-elle._

_Il lui sourit entre ses larmes et la regarda fermer les yeux, une dernière fois._

_- Je te le promets._

* * *

- Beijan shat.

Max ne réalisa même pas qu'il avait parlé tout haut. Tess se pétrifia et ferma les yeux, submergée par une douleur irraisonnée. Non, pas maintenant, pas quand… Mais elle savait que c'était en train d'arriver. Elle avait senti ces dernières semaines le changement qui s'opérait en lui. Parce que Liz n'était plus là. Lorsque Max la touchait, lorsque Max l'embrassait, Liz n'était plus là, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Eux deux et les étoiles…

Elle maudit Max pour ne pas s'être souvenu plus tôt, elle se maudit d'avoir fait taire cette petite voix dans sa tête, par peur de se faire des illusions… Parce que s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait apprise ces derniers mois, c'était que ça faisait mal, les illusions. La voix de Maria la tira de ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

Michael secoua la tête, aussi perdu qu'elle. Les mots prononcés trouvaient une résonance en lui, associés à la sensation diffuse d'un chagrin profond, mais il n'arrivait pas les comprendre. En fait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Max aurait du être fou de rage, mais au lieu de ça… C'était comme s'il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du visage angélique de Tess… qui écarquilla les yeux, comprenant enfin. Son regard se posa sur le granilith qui brillait au centre de la pièce, alors qu'elle réalisait que, maintenant activée, la pierre jouait un rôle de catalyseur sur leurs souvenirs. Elle commença à paniquer.

_Pas comme ça, pas maintenant…_

- Pourquoi ? demanda Max d'une voix rauque.  
- Max, l'horloge tourne, il faut que…, commença-t-elle, presque suppliante.  
- Dis-moi pourquoi !

Elle sursauta, surprise par le ton de sa voix. Etrangement, il ne semblait pas en colère, plutôt habité par une sorte… d'urgence. Et elle savait exactement d'où venait cette urgence là. Il ne se souvenait pas, pas encore, mais ça allait venir… et Dieu seul savait ce qui se passerait ensuite.

_Je suis désolée, mon amour, je ne voulais pas. J'aurais voulu t'épargner cette douleur-là…_

Mais il était trop tard pour ça.

- Tu sais pourquoi, finit-elle par dire, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
- Je ne…

Il secoua la tête et il était là. Ce trou béant. Cette pièce manquante. Cette foutue pièce manquante qu'il avait repoussé au loin parce que l'idée même d'y penser lui donnait envie de hurler.

_Beijan shat._

Tess sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, alors qu'elle le regardait se débattre avec ses pensées, essayant désespérément de recoller les morceaux de sa mémoire.

_Je suis désolée, mon amour, je suis tellement désolée…_

- Je devais… Max, je devais… Je suis désolée, je suis tellement désolée pour Alex, mais je n'avais pas le choix, dit-elle en chuchotant presque.  
- On a toujours le choix. Même dans les pires situations, tuer n'est jamais la solution, intervint Liz, secouant la tête.

Elle refusait de même essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Tess avait tué Alex, Tess s'était toujours mise entre elle et Max, le reste n'avait aucune importance. Et dire qu'elle avait cru qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la détester plus qu'il y a quelques heures…

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, lui dit la jeune extraterrestre d'une voix lasse. Peu m'importe ce que tu penses. Il n'aurait pas dû mourir, mais je n'avais pas d'autres moyens. Il me fallait la traduction du livre.

Elle se sentait incroyablement fatiguée, comme vidée de l'intérieur. Elle avait juste envie de s'étendre là et de dormir pendant les cent prochaines années, le combat qu'elle menait depuis ces dernières semaines pour maintenir son bébé en vie dans cette atmosphère lui coûtant un peu plus à chaque respiration. Elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps…

- Il y a toujours d'autres moyens ! cria Liz.  
- Tais-toi.

La voix de Max claqua dans la pièce et tout le monde le regarda, bouche bée.

- Ex… Excuse-moi ? lui dit Liz, interloquée.  
- Juste… Tais-toi, j'essaye…

_J'essaye de trouver la pièce manquante._

Il secoua la tête dans une vaine tentative pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Nous… Tu aurais… Tu aurais dû me dire… Me parler…

Tess sentit soudain sa fatigue se dissiper et la colère monta en elle.

- Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Ca fait des mois, Zan, des mois que j'essaye, des mois que je subis vos messes basses, vos regards en coin, votre indifférence, ton indifférence ! explosa-t-elle.  
- Ava…, dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

Isabel eut un hoquet de surprise qui résonna dans la pièce, mais le couple ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre. Trop absorbés pour réaliser qu'ils avaient sans même y penser repris leurs prénoms d'origine. Tess recula d'un pas.

- Ne me touche pas, je t'interdis de me toucher ! cria-t-elle presque. Tu m'avais promis ! Tu m'avais… Beijan shat. Qu'est-ce qu'un Roi qui ne tient pas sa parole ? Qu'est-ce qu'un mari qui rompt ses vœux ? Et pour quoi, pour qui ?

Elle secoua la tête, écoeurée.

- Tu m'as trahi pour elle, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Liz, incapable de s'arrêter, laissant enfin sortir la colère, la douleur et la haine qui la rongeaient de l'intérieur depuis des mois. Pour une humaine prétendument parfaite, menant une vie prétendument parfaite ! Pour une humaine qui ne sait même pas ce qu'aimer veut dire ! Des mois que je me retiens de la tuer à chaque fois que je vous entends proclamer que vous êtes des âmes sœurs ! Des mois que j'attends que tu réalises qu'elle n'est rien. Et aujourd'hui…

Ses yeux revinrent se planter dans les siens et la connexion se fit enfin. Après tous ses longs mois, ils étaient là, Zan et Ava, Max et Tess, peu importe… Ils étaient là, face à face, mari et femme, amants, âmes sœurs, détenant chacun le cœur de l'autre, dans cette vie, comme dans celle dont les souvenirs continuaient à tourbillonner dans leur tête.

Max vacilla sous le poids de ce qu'il ressentait, cette connexion qu'il combattait depuis des mois et qu'il acceptait enfin, pas par obligation, mais par choix. Et il sentait sa peine, sa souffrance, sa solitude… Sa peur et ses regrets aussi, lorsqu'elle avait Alex vu allongé sur le plancher de sa chambre, son dégoût lorsqu'elle avait dû manipuler Kyle pour l'aider à transporter son corps dans la voiture. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir pour Liz lui semblaient si loin, si futiles à cet instant…

* * *

_- Qui est-ce ? demanda Zan._

_Larek se pencha vers lui._

_- Avienta de Loech. La fille de l'Ambassadeur de la province de Meijan._

_Le Prince Zan la regarda s'incliner en une profonde révérence, présentant ainsi ses hommages à son père, le Roi. Au moment où elle se relevait, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle rougit violemment. Et alors qu'elle retournait prendre sa place parmi la Cour, Zan la suivit d'un regard rêveur…_

Beijan shat.

_Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et elle refusa d'ouvrir les yeux, essayant désespérément de calmer les battements de son cœur. Que ses Ancêtres lui viennent en aide, elle était déjà amoureuse de lui. Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était en train de sourire, un sourire légèrement railleur qui l'aurait rendu furieuse s'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle se rappela soudain qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et se sentit mortifiée. Il éclata de rire._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, Ava, tu n'es pas la seule à t'en remettre à tes Ancêtres, à cet instant précis…, la rassura-t-il avec tendresse._

Beijan shat.

_Moi, Zan, Prince héritier d'Antar, te choisis, Ava de la maison de Loech, fille de Meijan, comme épouse et future Reine… Par ce serment, je lie nos vies et nos âmes et promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des Mondes._

_Moi, Ava de la maison de Loech, fille de Meijan, t'accepte, Zan, Prince héritier d'Antar, comme époux et Roi… Par ce serment, je lie nos vies et nos âmes et promets de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin des Mondes. _

Beijan shat.

_- C'est une fille, Majesté…  
__- Une fille ?  
__- Oui, Majesté, une fille en parfaite santé._

Et enfin, ENFIN, le puzzle était complet. Sa fille. Sa magnifique petite fille. Avec ses incroyables yeux bleus dans lequel il se noyait chaque jour dont lui faisait don ses Ancêtres. Sa magnifique petite fille, aujourd'hui adulte et si seule, sa magnifique petite fille qui ressemblait tellement sa mère…

- Evany…

Beijan shat.

_Comment ai-je pu oublier ?_

Ce dernier souvenir réussit à mettre Max à terre, mais il ne le réalisa même pas. Tess s'élança vers lui alors que leur connexion explosait dans leurs têtes, alors que les souvenirs affluaient enfin, libres et douloureux.

_Ses premiers pas…_

_Ses premiers mots…_

_Sa mise à l'écart après que Kivar ait…_

- Où est-elle ? demanda Max.  
- Avec lui, lâcha Tess. Il l'a retrouvée il y a quelques mois, Larek me l'a dit quand nous étions à New York.

Michael avança d'un pas.

- Max ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Qui est Evany ?  
- Ma fille. Notre fille…

Un silence de mort tomba sur la pièce, chacun essayant de digérer cette nouvelle information.

- Il faut que tu t'assoies, murmura Tess. Tu te souviens trop vite, ce n'est pas bon…  
- Parce que ne pas se souvenir du tout, c'est mieux ? dit-il vivement.

_Parce que t'avoir oubliée, c'est mieux ? Plutôt mourir que de revivre ça…_

Isabel s'interposa entre eux.

- Je m'occupe de lui, lui lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Mon frère n'a pas besoin de toi.  
- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai en ce moment, dit Tess sans une once d'ironie. Il a besoin…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à trouver les mots pour expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait – ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux en ce moment. Ils étaient tellement connectés maintenant qu'elle n'arrivait plus à savoir où finissait Ava et où commençait Zan. C'était une sensation tellement familière – tellement réconfortante – qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Isabel se chargea de la faire redescendre sur terre.

- Tu as tué Alex, dit sa "belle-sœur". N'essaie même pas de prétendre que tu sais que c'est que d'avoir des sentiments…

Tess lui adressa un sourire amer.

- Regarde-toi, dit-elle d'une voix acide. Sainte Isabel volant au secours de son frère. Sainte Isabel, l'élève modèle. Sainte Isabel et ses œuvres de charité. Sainte Isabel, toujours si parfaite. Mais laissons Isabel de coté un instant et parlons de Vilandra…

Isabel recula d'un pas, alors que Tess avançait, maintenant animée d'une colère froide.

- Notre chère Princesse Vilandra. Egocentrique, mais tellement charmante, agissant toujours comme elle le veut, quant elle le veut, sans jamais se soucier des conséquences. Après tout, son frère et son tendre époux sont là pour nettoyer derrière elle, pas vrai ?

Elle regarda Isabel pâlir avec une sorte de satisfaction perverse, l'ostracisme dont elle avait été victime ces derniers mois pulsant dans son esprit en une vague de douleur encore fraîche.

- Ca suffit, ordonna Michael.

Mais Tess ne l'écouta pas.

_Tu veux que l'on compte les points, Vilandra ? Tu veux savoir laquelle de nous deux est pire que l'autre ? Je vais me faire un plaisir de te faciliter la tâche…_

- Sainte Vilandra, continua-t-elle, qui a trompé son époux et a détruit le monde que son frère et ses Ancêtres avaient mis des siècles à construire. Sainte Vilandra qui a trahi son peuple et son Roi pour un amour adultère. Toi entre tous, je te défends de me juger, tu m'entends ? Je te défends de…  
- Ava.

Elle s'arrêta net et son regard se posa sur la main qui venait de se poser sur son bras. Quand elle leva les yeux vers le visage de Max, le choc qu'elle ressentit la cloua sur place. Zan. Il n'y avait plus que Zan dans ce corps. Et le regard dans ses yeux… Elle sentit un calme et une sérénité comme elle n'en avait pas ressenti depuis très longtemps tomber en elle.

- Nesai mach entet, dit-il dans la langue de leurs Ancêtres.

Il lui sourit – _oh, que j'aime ce sourire_ – et elle sut que, dorénavant, tout irait bien.

- Max ! intervint Liz.

La bulle de bien-être dans laquelle ils se trouvaient explosa soudain et toute la haine que Tess éprouvait pour Elisabeth "Miss Perfection" Parker remonta à nouveau à la surface.

- Non, l'arrêta Zan de ce simple mot, la prévenant de tout geste inconsidéré. Elle n'a aucune importance.

Zan vit la douleur dans les yeux de Liz, mais là, tout de suite, il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Son esprit était déjà sur une autre planète, à des milliards d'années lumières d'ici. Quant à Max… Il était toujours là, quelque part, mais il n'était plus qu'une petite voix dans sa conscience, une voix qui disparaîtrait bientôt, il le savait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge sur le mur. Plus que deux minutes.

- Ceux qui ne veulent pas partir, je vous suggère de quitter cette pièce, et de le faire vite.

Isabel serra les poings.

- Tu pars avec elle ? Après tout ce qu'elle a fait ?  
- C'est ma femme.

_C'est ma Reine. Elle est mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir. Elle est _tout_._

Les mains des deux époux se nouèrent alors que Zan regardait sa sœur calmement.

- Elle a tué Alex ! protesta Isabel, les larmes aux yeux.  
- Nous sommes en guerre, dit-il simplement. Et dans toute guerre, il y a des morts. Ce n'est pas juste et ça n'excuse rien, mais Ava a raison. Toi entre tous, tu devrais savoir que les choses ne tournent pas toujours de la façon dont on l'espère.  
- Je n'ai jamais tué personne.  
- Tu m'as tué. Tu as tué Ava. Tu as tué Rath, assena-t-il avec le même calme tranquille. Peut-être pas directement, mais en t'alliant avec lui, en lui ouvrant les portes, en lui dévoilant nos faiblesses, tu nous as tué aussi sûrement que si tu avais tenu son arme. Tu l'as fait par amour et par orgueil, Vilandra, Ava a agi pour sauver notre fille, pour sauver notre peuple… Est-ce qu'il est vraiment important de savoir qui a tort et qui a raison aujourd'hui ?

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues d'Isabel. Zan s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es ma sœur, Vilandra, et je t'aime. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais agi comme tu l'as fait si tu avais su comment les choses allaient tourner. Mais on doit rentrer chez nous, il est temps. Il le faut. Quant à savoir si tu dois nous accompagner ou pas, c'est à toi de faire ton choix…

Isabel le regarda en silence un long moment, déchirée intérieurement.

_Est-ce que tu as conscience de ce que tu me demandes, Max ? Ce que tu m'offres, c'est un retour dans un monde où je suis un traître. Un monde où ta propre femme me hait pour ce que j'ai fait…_

Elle ferma les yeux et fit son choix.

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon frère. Tu es ma famille. J'irai où tu iras.

Zan acquiesça, soulagé. Isabel se retourna et enroula les bras autour du cou du Michael. Elle le serra contre elle.

- Tu vas tellement me manquer…  
- Ne m'en parle pas, dit-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Il détacha ses bras et la poussa vers son frère.

- Tu prendras soin d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas. Et maintenant, va t'en, le pressa Zan.

Avant de franchir la porte de la pièce, Michael se retourna une dernière fois.

- Max ?

Son ami lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Beijan shat… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Michael.

Zan sourit.

- Ne m'oublie pas.

Michael eut soudain la vision déchirante et fugace d'une jeune femme en robe blanche, agonisante, étendue sur un sol de marbre blanc, noyée dans une flaque écarlate et poisseuse.

_Et alors que les Oracles annonçaient la mort de la Reine, le temps s'arrêta, tout simplement._

Michael vacilla, une nausée incompréhensible lui remontant à la gorge. Ce fut comme si un poids lui tombait sur la poitrine. Le devoir, la culpabilité… Il ne comprenait pas, c'était comme si sa conscience voulait lui dire quelque chose que son cerveau n'arrivait pas à intégrer.

_Moi, Rath de Karenha, jure allégeance au Roi Zan d'Antar et à son épouse, la Reine Ava, et promets de servir et protéger leurs Majestés, sur ma vie s'il le faut, jusqu'à la fin des Mondes…_

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement, secouant la tête, son regard tourmenté se dirigeant, comme aimanté, vers le visage enfin serein de sa Reine.

_La Reine… Depuis quand est-ce que je la considère comme ma Reine ?_

- Je sais, dit-elle simplement.  
- Je ne…

Le bip signalant la dernière minute du compte à rebours l'interrompit net.

- Michael ? l'interrogea Maria.

Sa voix le tira de sa torpeur. Son regard se posa sur elle, cette humaine qui était entrée si loin dans sa vie, dans son cœur, avant de revenir se poser sur Max. Tourmenté et indécis. Tess sembla comprendre ce qu'il ressentait et sourit doucement, revivant la même scène dans sa tête.

_Moi, Rath de Karenha, jure allégeance au Roi Zan d'Antar et à son épouse, la Reine Ava, et promets de servir et protéger leurs Majestés, sur ma vie s'il le faut, jusqu'à la fin des Mondes…_

Il se tourna vers Maria, soudain très calme.

- Allez-vous en, dit-il.  
- Michael, tu voulais rester il n'y a pas dix minutes ! protesta Maria, les larmes aux yeux, comprenant qu'elle était en train de le perdre.  
- J'ai prêté serment, dit simplement Michael.

_Moi, Rath de Karenha, jure allégeance au Roi Zan d'Antar et à son épouse, la Reine Ava, et promets de servir et protéger leurs Majestés, sur ma vie s'il le faut, jusqu'à la fin des Mondes…_

- J'ai déjà brisé ce serment une fois, il n'y en aura pas de seconde. Là où le Roi et la Reine vont, je vais aussi.

Et alors qu'il prononçait ces mots, ce fut comme s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie. Il était un soldat. Servir et protéger, à tout prix, c'était à ça qu'il était destiné.

Les quatre extraterrestres regardèrent les trois humains quitter le vaisseau avec des sentiments mitigés.

Une pointe de regret pour Isabel et Michael.

L'impression d'une page qui se tourne pour Max.

Un sentiment de soulagement pour Tess.

Elle hésitait toujours à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il y a un quart d'heure encore, c'était elle contre les autres. Maintenant, ils seraient quatre, contre vents et marées. D'accord, peut-être pas tout à fait quatre, elle ne se leurrait pas. Isabel mettrait du temps à lui pardonner la mort d'Alex. Quant à Michael… Le Général Rath était un soldat, une fois ses souvenirs revenus, il comprendrait.

Elle sentit les bras de Zan s'enrouler autour de sa taille, comme s'il avait lu l'incertitude en elle – ce qui devait être le cas, en fait – et elle sourit, enfin apaisée.

- On rentre chez nous ? demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça.

- On rentre chez nous.

Et alors que leur vaisseau quittait cette planète qui avait été leur maison pendant plus de dix ans, Zan pensa à la jeune femme aux yeux bleus et tristes qu'ils allaient bientôt retrouver. Il pensa à son fils qui allait bientôt venir au monde. Il pensa à Alex, la culpabilité lui serrant la gorge.

_Je suis désolée, Alex, vraiment… Si j'avais écouté Tess, si je n'avais pas été aussi aveugle et obstiné, on aurait pu éviter ça. Mais tu m'as rendu ma vie et ma famille, et ça je ne l'oublierai pas._

**FIN**


End file.
